mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Monobook
So, I know I was going to make this Monobook theme ages ago. But I got busy and it was on the bottom of my things to do list. I've finally finished it and I think it looks rather nice. Since Wattz and I are in cahoots (♥) I've ran it by him during the making process. The theme looks pretty nice if I say so myself. I think this might be my best theme yet and I really, really hope you guys like it. ;This theme features : * A game related background * Transparent content area * Nice border set up * Yellow links (it was the only color that could go with the page contents) * Custom font (located only in Monobook.css, it can go into Common.css/Wikia.css as well) * Text shadow on #firstHeading, h1, and h2 All in all, I think this is one of my better themes and I would really like to see it here as I stated I would be making a theme months ago. Of course, since I'm a member of the Monobook Wiki Crew, the default header that we add to our themes must be included. That should be all. You can find it in action at my test wiki. I hope you like it! – EnemyPeacemaker 21:13, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :I figured I might as well put in some info here. I was tagging along with Jazzi throughout the theme-making process, and I know she put a lot of effort into this theme. It really is one of her best! ^^ (Just compare it to her others : P). Pieces put together here rather easily and I think the final result here was a great success. : D She also told me she had a potential new logo in the making, so we'll see how that turns out! – Wattz2000 23:14, December 30, 2012 (UTC) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/troublemaker/images/d/d2/MarioWiki.png I've also drafted up a new logo found to the left which should be used with Monobook and will give the wiki a nice new updated and "modern" look. I've also drafted up an oasis theme which you can find at my test wiki. Along with a wordmark for oasis. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/troublemaker/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png I really hope you guys consider switching to the themes I proposed and that you'll consider changing the logos. Both themes will give the wiki a more modern feel and will kill the bad background on Oasis as the repeating "M" is blinding. – EnemyPeacemaker 18:37, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Since I'm at school I'm using a bad version of IE8 and there are a few problems. They are as followed. ;Internet Explorer problems * Border Radius doesn't work * Page tabs are white * Text shadow aren't appearing Although I know what needs to be done to fix this, I can't do it now. I've also added the logo that I made into Wiki.png so that I could show you what it would look like. The main page with the logo – EnemyPeacemaker 17:03, January 2, 2013 (UTC) I've discussed the Internet Explorer problems with Wattz briefly and decided, since we'd rather not have the entire theme break, we'll just not support IE. – EnemyPeacemaker 20:02, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Hahaha yep, who ever uses IE anymore anyway? Schools... that's about it. xP Hey, I'm Rainbowroad6w, the other active bureaucrat on this site. I'm really liking your design on Monobook! Here's my biggest issue with the Monobook design. The picture is not large enough and it isn't taking up the whole screen. If it's going to be that small, it needs to have feathered off borders running off into the solid color in order for it to look good. The Oasis background is iffy. It seems maybe a little too busy to me. I liked the sort of transparent background the Monobook version had. Could we do that with the Oasis version too? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(GCWaves YouTube channel) 21:24, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :I know who you are, RR =P I'm Jazzi, but since I had already gotten a rename on my account I had to create a new one. :But onto the theme. I was going through some things when the IE issues were occurring and some changes were made. The background is supposed to repeat but I reverted it to a previous revision in my file on my flash drive and it has no-repeat in it. It's a minor mistake that I overlooked when reverting the file. The Oasis background is the same background as the Monobook one. I'd like them to be the same. And the reason it's not transparent is the theme designer transparency bar is currently broken. – EnemyPeacemaker 00:47, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh it's YOU. xD Lol that was never clarified to me. Well hi there again. So the transparency bar is seriously broken? Wow. Has anyone notified Wikia on this problem? Not sure how good it will look on repeat... I'm just too afraid it'll be too busy and far too distracting. It's gotta flow, ya know? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(GCWaves YouTube channel) 02:04, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :I'm no expert on Monbook skins, but I don't typically like transparent Monobook skins. I'd say let us stick with non-transparent Monobook skins. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 05:52, January 4, 2013 (UTC) I disagree. I seriously really like it. I think it looks good and it gives it a more modern-website feel, almost. If anyone disagrees with me, then majority rules. But I like the transparency. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(GCWaves YouTube channel) 06:42, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :The transparency is used to show off the background. – EnemyPeacemaker 11:58, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree with both Jazzi and RR here regarding transparency. I think it makes the background much more prominent and does give it a sleek new modernistic feel. ::And also in context to the IE issues, I said to Jazzi earlier that we Monobook Wiki, not MarioWiki would no longer support making themes for IE if IE does not want to support them. : 3 If a browser does not want to support our theme and our CSS, I see no reason to make a theme worse so it looks right in every possible browser. That's just me. : 3 – Wattz2000 12:18, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :::I like the transparency, for the reasons Wattz stated. Green Rupee 19:48, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :Well, since we've let it sit a bit and we have three (four if you count me) out of five people. Should we go through with it? – EnemyPeacemaker 21:13, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Revision (¡UNO!) I had talked briefly with Wattz about giving the site a cleaner look. Not so much busy activity but kind of a plain, clean look. I'll draft something up. – EnemyPeacemaker 00:46, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Alright. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(GCWaves YouTube channel) 22:46, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Revision (¡DOS!) I had the idea to make multiple Monobook skins. To showcase the characters. I have one finished so far, which will be the main one since it features Mario. You can find the Mario one here. You can find the Luigi one here/ ;Things this theme features *Mario/Luigi as a background. *Transparent page content. *Light bluish links (didn't want it that way, but the blue went up on Mario's overalls and wouldn't work). *Custom, gradient page tabs. *Gradient sidebar. *Gradient sidebar header. *Gradient ToC and Category bar. *Personal bar has gradient backgrounds and appears to look like buttons. *Preferences are customized as well. Please note that the reason the "Content Navigation" and the "Community" section of the sidebar have green links is because I have defined the sidebar parts to show up at MarioWiki. Additionally, this involves removing something from the Monobook.js here and adding something else in. We'll cross that river when we get to it though. – EnemyPeacemaker 21:05, January 18, 2013 (UTC) I'll be honest, it feels a little boring. It may all the gray. I think it needs to be more colorful than it is. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(GCWaves YouTube channel) 07:30, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Revision (¡TRÉ!) I'm going to go with a basic theme. I'm going to add colors to make it pop out, but it's going to be basic. – EnemyPeacemaker 16:56, January 21, 2013 (UTC)